Loud House 13 :
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Lincoln es el hermano mayor de la familia, cuando tenía 10 años escucha las preocupaciones de sus padres por el tema económico con la llegada de su nueva hija, su orgullo lo lleva a tratar de conseguir dinero de una forma o de otra. Sin saber que es parte de algo mucho más grande de lo que piensa.
1. chapter 1

Hola, soy nuevo escribiendo. Y la verdad nunca pensé en hacerlo realmente. Pero al final quería intentarlo. Entonces aquí estamos.

Loud House no es de mi propiedad, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I

Era un domingo por la tarde en Royal Wodds. Vemos a Lincoln y a sus cinco hermanas menores reunidos en la sala de su casa. Frente a ellos sus dos padres, se veían el uno al otro como si quisieran que pudieran leer su mente para que no tuvieran que hablar. Los niños comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos por el silencio de sus progenitores. Fue así hasta que el señor Lynn decidió romper el silencio.

-Niños les tenemos buenas noticias.

-Que paso Papá.- dijo Lori, que aunque no fuera la mayor, tenía la costumbre de querer desplazar a su hermano.

-Su madre está embarazada.- dijo con una gran sonrisa que por poco lograba tocar sus orejas.

-¿Que?- fue la reacción de la hermana menor que era Lynn JR. Que no lograba entender que es lo que dijo su padre.

-Que vas a ser la hermana mayor dentro de unos pocos meses.- respondió su madre, que al igual que su esposo, tenía una sonrisa radiante.

Después de esa declaración los niños tomaron nuevamente el silencio como su lenguaje. Trataban de procesar lo dicho por sus padres. Muchas veces habían notado que las demás familias eran más chicas que la suya, y ahora les dicen que va haber una nueva integrante. No sabían que decir ni que sentir. Los cuatro mayores aunque aún eran chicos, su madurez y comprensión sobre lo que los rodea era mucho mayor que la de la mayoría de los niños de su edad, entonces comprendieron que alguien más traería más limitaciones a sus gustos. Aunque nunca les faltó el vestido, el techo, ni mucho menos la comida, no podían darse tantos lujos como quisieran. A veces tenían que dejar a lado un placer para que a los menores se les comprará lo que les hacía falta. Pero el mayor rompió el silencio, que aunque en realidad fue corto, se sintió como si fuera una pequeña eternidad.

-Que bueno- se levantó de su asiento y abrazo a madre - Muchas Felicidades.

Su madre al sentir el contacto con su primogénito de diez años. Se agachó a su altura y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Aunque espero sea niño.- le dijo Lincoln en un susurro al oído, en tono de broma.

Rápidamente sus hermanas siguieron su ejemplo y abrazaron a su madre. Con grandes sonrisas le decían lo felices que estaban con aquella noticia.

El abrazo de prolongó unos cuantos minutos. En cuanto finalizó las niñas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para hacer los deberes de la escuela. Pero Lincoln se quedó en la sala perdido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que sus hermanas menores eran su responsabilidad, tenía que tener un plan para poder controlar a todas y evitar que se metieran en problemas, ya que cada vez que se metían en alguno el es que sacaba la cara ante sus padres o la persona con el problema, no sabía por qué lo hacía, simplemente era un sentimiento que nacía en su interior que salía a flote cada vez que las veía en aprietos. Pero unas voces lo sacaron de su letargo, eran sus padres aunque se oían como murmullos, le llamó la atención. Se acercó en silencio a la puerta de la habitación de ellos. A cada paso las voces se hacían más entendibles.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- decía su padre dando vueltas alrededor de la cama.

-¿Que quieres decir? No lo quieres- contesto su madre con un tono dolido, tocándose el vientre.

-Sabes que no es eso- contesto de inmediato.

-¿Entonces?-

-Solo... Es... Que...- tartamudeo el señor Lynn en respuesta.

-¿Que?- su tono demostraba impaciencia.

-*suspiro* Me duele.- Dijo bajando la mirada.- Me duele no poder darle a mis hijos todo lo que merecen, todo lo que quieren. Tener que decirles que no, cuando me piden un nuevo juguete o cualquier otra cosa.

Su esposa se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su esposo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y depósito un suave beso en sus labios, mientras que sonreía tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Siempre que estemos juntos lo demás vendrá solo.- dijo viendolo a los ojos.

Lincoln al escuchar la conversación de sus padres sintió por primera vez la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Bajo su mirada y apretó sus puños. Sentía una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Sabía a qué se refería su padre, algunas veces veía a sus hermanas tristes o decaídas por que sus compañeras tenían un juguete nuevo, o se compraban vestidos más seguido que ellas. Quería pensar, estaba por dirigirse a su habitación, pero casi de inmediato se detuvo, alguna de sus hermanas lo interrumperian antes de poder llegar a alguna conclusión. Entonces se le ocurrió salir sin que se dieran cuenta sus padres para poder caminar y aclarar su mente. Y así lo hizo, era temprano así que aunque sus padres se dieran cuenta no lo regañarian tanto. Camino a paso lento por su calle dirigiéndose a un parque cercano. Mientras que en su mente contemplaba las formas para ayudar a su casa. Lo primero que le vino a relucir fue encontrar un trabajo, pero quién contrataría a un niño, posiblemente podría ayudar a alguno de sus vecinos con los quehaceres por una bonificación, aunque poco seria algo, pero dudaba que ese dinero hipotético ayudaría a sus padres, era consciente de que los gastos eran grandes, entonces tendría que encontrar otra fuente de ingresos. Llegó al parque, alzó la vista tomo su cabeza entre sus manos como gesto de desesperación.

-Por favor ayuda- dijo en un susurro, a nadie en específico. Solo a alguien que se dignará a escucharlo.

Y como si alguien sentado en un trono de otro plano lo escuchará, un joven le hacía señas para que se acercara, el joven en cuestión era de aproximadamente de 18-20 años, su cabello era negro como el más profundo de los abismos perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, de los costados y de la nuca rapado. Con una barba de candado. Su ropa era de gabardina para trabajo, mucho más grande que su talla y aún así se notaba su espalda ancha, sus manos grandes. Y una mirada penetrante. Facciones bastantes toscas. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio se alejaría más que nada por el tono de piel blanco/azulado como si fuera un muerto. Pero a Lincoln lejos de darle miedo o inquietud le proporciono una extraña paz. Así que se acercó.

-¿Que quiere?.- aunque sonó más descortés de lo que pretendía, la mirada que recibió a cambio le dijo que no hubo problema alguno. Era una mirada aunque penetrante reflejaba una extraña bondad. Cómo si viera a alguien muy querido.

-Me puedes hacer un favor.- su voz grave y profunda, le dió un ligero escalofrío.

-De que se trata.-

-Podrias ir a aquella tienda- señalando al otro lado de la calle - y decirme cómo es el encargado.

-¿Para que?- le empezó a dar desconfianza.

-Solo hazlo- dijo viendolo a los ojos y por un momento le dió miedo, pero de inmediato regreso a su anterior mirada - Mira si lo haces te daré 200 dólares -

Se impresionó por la cantidad que le ofrecían, aunque desconfiado decidió aceptar. Afirmando con la cabeza iba a ir directo a la tienda pero antes de partir es detenido por una mano en su hombro.

-No tan rápido- dijo el joven con una sonrisa - toma- dándole 20 dólares - compra lo que quieras para que no te veas tan sospechoso, y pon mucha atención al encargado.

Ahora si partió rumbo a la tienda, tomo unos cuantos chocolates para sus hermanas. Se acercó al encargado y le pago.

Salió del establecimiento y se dirigió al joven que seguía en el mismo lugar. Le dijo con lujo de detalles como era el señor, el joven sonrió con sorna. Y sacó su cartera de su bolsillo, tomo dos billetes de 100 dólares y se los extendió al niño.

-Toma, gracias, fuiste de gran ayuda.

Pero Lincoln no los tomo, en cambio como si fuera una gran revelación se le ocurrió una idea. Podría ayudar al joven a lo que sea que haga.

-Mejor dame trabajo.- le dijo viendolo a los ojos.

-¿Que?- estaba claramente confundido.

\- Nececito trabajo.- dijo con firmeza.

-Y eso a mí que.- le contesto parándose en toda su envergadura y Lincoln podía jurar que media cerca de dos metros. Pero aún así no dejaría que lo intimidara. No sabía ni porque pero sabía que debía de decir para que diera su brazo a torcer.

-Mira, me llamo Lincoln Loud- noto como abrió ligeramente más sus ojos ante lo que dijo, así que decidió proseguir- En mi familia somos bastantes y quiero ayudar, y se que no es mucho pero puedo serte de ayuda.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-

-Supongo que no quieres que te vean- dijo con una sonrisa- Ya que si no fuera el caso irías tu mismo.

El joven solo lo observó en silencio tratando de comprender como un niño pudo haber deducido tan rápido su cometido. Pero sonrió.

-Vamos a hacer algo, llévame con tus padres si ellos aceptan, adelante. - le extendió la mano- ¿Trato?

No dudo ni un momento, tomo su mano y la estrecho con la mayor firmeza que pudiera. Y sin saberlo había cambiado su mundo para siempre.

Partieron del parque rumbo a su casa.

-Y como te llamas-

-Me Dicen Azrael-

-O valla, y ¿no tienes apellido?

-De donde provengo no se usan mucho.

-¿Y de donde es eso?

-Te han dicho que eres muy curioso.

-Sip

El joven se limitó a soltar una carcajada por su respuesta.

De ahí en adelante no hablaron más. Al llegar a su casa Lincoln entró primero y dejó pasar al joven después de el. Sus padres estaban en la sala viendo la televisión. Al percatarse de la entrada de su hijo se sorprendieron que viniera de afuera, pero antes de poder decir algo notaron la presencia de alguien más. Al verlo se exaltaron y se levantaron de su asiento de un salto. Lincoln se sorprendió de la reacción de sus padres.

-Tienen una bonita casa.- dijo el joven viendo de arriba a abajo la casa inspeccionando la vivienda- muy acogedora.

-¿Que haces aquí? dijo el señor Lynn casi gritando.

-Nada en especial.

-Aun no se cumple el plazo.

-No vine por eso. - dijo alzando ambas manos como signo de paz.

-¿Que haces con mi hijo?- dijo la señora Loud con una mirada de muerte

-Lo encontré en el parque, y me pidió un favor.

Ambos padres posaron su vista en su hijo exigiendo una explicación, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Azrael hablo.

-Linconl, me podrías dejar hablar con tus padres un momento.

Lincoln lo vio y después posó su mirada sobre sus padres y estos asintieron en confirmación. Así que subió las escaleras y se dirigió a cada una de las habitaciones de sus hermanas para entregarles el chocolate que había comprado.

Mientras tanto en la planta de abajo.

Los señores Loud miraban fijamente a Azrael examinando cada pequeño movimiento que hacía. Dieron un suspiro de resignación y lo invitaron a sentarse.

-¿Gusta algo de tomar?.- dijo Rita.

-No, muchas gracias.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y bien, ¿Qué pasó?

-Al parecer, está preocupado por la situación económica que tienen.- dijo sin más.

Los señores Loud se sorprendieron un poco por esa respuesta.

-Tal como veo, empezó a desarrollar el mal de la sangre.

Lynn y Rita se miraron preocupados el uno al otro.

-Ustedes saben lo que "el orgullo" nos puede llegar hacer. - Los veía queriendo que digan algo.- *suspiro* Bueno me pidió trabajo.

-No.- dijo tajante Rita.

-Me lo suponía.- asiendo como si se levantará, pero se volvió a sentarse.- Solo una cosa más, hoy yo lo escuché, mañana puede escucharlo cualquier otro.- ahora sí se levantó, y camino hacia la puerta.- Y saben que no se detendrá hasta que lo consiga.

\- Espera… Esta Bien.- dijieron ambos.

-*Suspiro* Diría que me alegro, pero no es el caso.- Sonrió y se volvió hacia ambos nuevamente.- Y ¿como están?, Ya cuánto tiempo ¿Ocho años?

-Once.- dijo Rita sonriendo, tocando su argolla de matrimonio.

-¿Once? Valla el tiempo pasa volando.- Sonriendo vio a ambos.-¿Y qué tal? ¿Solo tienen a Lincoln?

-No, en realidad son seis, y contando.-dijo Lynn inflando su pecho con orgullo y poniendo su mano derecha en el vientre de Rita.

Azrael se sostuvo de los recargadores del asiento, abrió a más no poder sus ojos y se empezó a imperventilar.-¿Seis? ¿Enserio?

-Si, y bueno estamos embarazados.

Sonrió y de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo para secar su frente.

-Felicidades, pero ¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sabemos.- dijo Rita

-En fin, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal?.- Dijo Lynn

-Ya sabes de aquí para allá, buscando.

-Me Imagino, y ¿su hermana cómo está?.- La señora Rita le dió un codazo a su esposo por la pregunta.

-Esta bien, no la he visto, entonces a de estar bien.

-Y bueno pasando al tema principal, ¿Que planeas ponerlo a hacer?

-No tengo ni idea, pero no sé preocupen no planeo ponerlo en peligro.

Los señores Loud le dieron una mirada de desconfianza.

-Bueno, al peligro del clan hasta que se cumpla el plazo. A los otros peligros de la vida, el se tendrá que enfrentar y confío que ustedes le darán las armas para enfrentarse a ellos.

Y le extendió la mano esperando que la estrechen. Los señores Loud se preguntaron si era correcto. Debatían internamente lo que se les ofrecía, no confiaban en el, pero tampoco creían que les mentía. Lo conocían y era de los que cumplía su palabra hasta la última instancia. Y sabían que era peligroso cerrar el trato, finalmente sabían que era de los que les gustaba los placeres de la vida, y si de por sí era probable que Lincoln sucumba solo, al lado de él lo era aún mas. Pero si no estrechaban su mano, no sabían quien más podría tomar su lugar, tal como el dijo hoy era el, pero mañana no podría tener tanta suerte. Finalmente se miraron a los ojos y el señor Lynn tomo su mano estrechando con fuerza.

El trato estaba cerrado.

-Bueno, me dijieron que tenían más hijos.

-Si, además de Lincoln cinco niñas y el que viene en camino.

Azrael soltó una carcajada muy sonora, que tardo unos minutos en guardar compostura.

-¿Todas niñas?.- Los señores Loud afirmaron con la cabeza.- Valla que la tendrá difícil Lincoln.

-Podrías apostarlo.- dijo Lynn sonriendo con sorna.

Rita solo carraspeó su garganta para dar a entender que estaba molestandose.

-En fin ellas no han mostrado "el mal de sangre".

-La mayor un poco, pero no tan fuerte.- dijo Rita sonriendo.- aún son muy jóvenes.

-Me Imagino que no se puede hacer mucho.- dijo sacando una anforita y dando un trago prolongado.- finalmente la sangre llama.

-Tienen razón, pero te soy sincero no quería que fuera tan pronto. - dijo Lynn viendo a algún punto del piso.

-No te preocupes, mientras no se cumpla el plazo estarán bien.- dijo con tranquilidad.- Y después de eso estoy seguro Lincoln podrá cuidarlas sin ningún problema.

-Espero tengas razón, no sabes espero no haberme equivocado.-dijo Lynn suspirando.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Claro que no!- dijo con firmeza.

-Entonces no veo el problema.

Los tres sonrieron, y los señores Loud le pidieron a Lincoln que bajara. Casi de inmediato estaba parado frente a ellos. Firmez como soldado.

-Bueno hijo tu ganas.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto exaltado, casi eufórico.

-Si.

Lincoln miró a Azrael esperando una confirmación, el asintió con la cabeza como único gesto. Lincoln abrazo a su madre. Azrael solo permaneció en su lugar esperando el momento de hablar. En cuanto esté llegó añadió.

\- Bueno, muy conmovedor pero quisiera añadir unas condiciones.

Los tres Loud lo miraron confundidos y algo asustados.

-¿Que se supone que significa esto?.- exigió Rita.

-Solo precauciones. Número uno, de todo el dinero que recibas de parte mía le deberás dar la mitad a tus padres. Número dos, hasta que cumplas quince años solo irás maximo cuatro horas conmigo. Y por último, no puedes descuidar tus demás obligaciones. ¿Trato?

Nuevamente extendió su mano hacia Lincoln. Y este la tomo con firmeza. Y Azrael le extendió una nota con una dirección a unas cuantas calles de su casa.

-Ve mañana después de clases. Bueno por mi parte sería todo.

Nos vemos mañana.- dió media vuelta hacia la salida, alzó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza en forma de despedida.- Hasta luego.

Y se marchó, sin esperar contestación.

Desde ese día habían pasado siete años.

Bueno ese sería el primer capítulo, espero les allá llamado la atención.

Muchas gracias por su atención.

Hasta la próxima.

Solo para aclarar las edades quedarían más o menos así

Azrael: 22 años (si se ve mayor)

Lincoln:17 años

Lori:16 años

Leni:15 años

Luna:14 años

Luan : 13 años

Lynn : 11 años

Lucy: 8 años

Lana y Lola: 6 años.

Lisa: 4 años

Lily: 1 año y medio.


	2. Presente

Capítulo II

Bueno gracias por pasarse por aquí. Este viene siendo el segundo capitulo, de antemano muchas gracias por su atención.

Y para aclarar, lo que pasó durante los siete años se verá a lo largo de la historia como flashbacks, si hay cualquier duda se responderá en la brevedad.

Durante algunos capítulos pondré canciones en su mayoría en español. Espero sea de su agrado.

Sin más que agregar por el momento. A leer!

The Loud House no es de mi propiedad, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando el joven Lincoln se levantaba de su cama, podremos apreciar su apariencia. Fue de aquellos que la adolescencia le beneficio de sobremanera, su cabello blanco era de un largo regular, de los costados y de la parte de la nuca rapados dejando solo la parte de superior solo con cabello. Sus facciones se habían acentuado, tenía una barba de candado aunque en su mayoría blanca tenía unos cuantos toques rubios y castaños. Su pecho se había ensanchado ligeramente, sus brazos eran de un grosor considerable. Su espalda formada en un perfecto diamante. Una cintura esbelta. Piernas bien formadas con un ligero vello sobre ellas. Lincoln no se levantó por voluntad propia un pitbull blue saltaba sobre el queriendo llamar su atención. Ya que quería hacer sus necesidades y de paso hacer ejercicio.

El de mala gana se levantó de su cama y acaricio la cabeza del perro. Se puso una bermuda de mezclilla, una sudadera con capucha, un gorro negro, y unos tenis Nike air force.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al baño hizo sus propias necesidades. Y se dirigió a la habitación de sus hermanas gemelas donde descansaba el otro perro "Charles".

Al abrir la puerta el perro salió corriendo escaleras abajo. El solo sonrió y se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto. Tomo sus llaves, su celular, unos audífonos y una cajetilla de cigarrillos con un encendedor, dejo salir al pitbull. Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa donde ya estaba su hermana Lynn preparando a ambos perros para pasear. Y estirándose.

-Ya llevas bolsas.

\- Si, no te preocupes.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.- pero sí que te tardaste.

-Acabo de llegar hace rato, no pidas milagros.

Lynn ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro negando con ella.

-Te vio mi mamá.

-Quien crees que me abrió.- dijo sonriendo- antes de poder meter la llave ya estaba la puerta abierta, te juro que no se cómo le hace.

Lynn sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿preparado?

-Claro, solo deja me fumo un cigarro.

Salieron de la casa, Lincoln se colocó un cigarro en los labios y lo encendió en lo que caminaban por la banqueta.

-Esa cosa te va a matar.

-Ella ya lo hizo.- dijo sonriendo, solo para recibir un golpe en el hombro.

-Jaja Payaso, mira como me río.-dijo ella con un puchero.- Quieres dejarle los chistes a Luan.

-Que quieres que te diga fue una buena noche. - recibió un golpe aún más fuerte que el anterior.

-Ya deja de decir estupideces.-dijo viendolo a los ojos molesta.

-Si. Sí. Sí. Perdón. Me deje llevar.

Acabando su cigarro tiro la colilla al piso y la aplastó con su pie. Asiendo esto comenzaron a trotar a un ritmo constante durante una hora y media. Al terminar regresaron a su hogar sudados y los perros jadeando.

-Estuvo bien ¿No?-. Pregunto Lincoln casi sacando los pulmones.

-Necesito más si quiero entrar a todos los equipos.

-Creo que exageras.

-Claro que no! -. Dijo alzando la voz bastante molesta. - Creí que me apoyarias.

-Claro que te apoyo-. Se agacho ligeramente para estar a su altura.- Pero también debes de saber que te puedes lastimar si te exiges de más.

-Pero de verdad quiero ser la mejor.

-Mira, si ves para abajo de ti vas a ver a muchos, si ves para arriba vas a ver a aún más. Debes tomar tu propio ritmo, pero sobretodo respetar tu propio cuerpo. No puedes simplemente de un día para otro querer aumentar el ejercicio que haces, es poco a poco.

-Esta bien.- Dijo desviando la mirada hacia un costado. No le gustaba que le diera un sermón tan temprano. - A por cierto ayer te estaba buscando Lori.

Vio como se puso pálido al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Le prometiste algo?

-No. Pero últimamente está rara.

\- Lori... ¿Rara?, Por favor-. Dijo con sarcasmo, y soltando una ligera carcajada.

\- Si ríete todo lo que quieras.- puso una mirada burlona.- Haber quien te compra el equipo que quieres.

En ese momento Lynn dejo de reír y puso una cara de perrito regañado soltando unas ligeras lágrimas. Lincoln de inmediato empezó a mover los brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

-Es broma, es broma. - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- en la tarde vamos por el.

Lynn dejo de llorar, por supuesto solo se comporta así en presencia de su hermano. Sabe que no puede resistirse. Sí cualquier otra persona la viera así, lo negaría completamente.

-¿Enserio? -. Dijo con.voz entrecortada.

-Por supuesto.

Lo abrazo efucivamente aunque olía a sudor a ella no le importó en lo más mínimo.

\- Gracias, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero mucho.- Poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza acariciando su cabello castaño. Separándose ligeramente le dijo.- Ya sube a prepararte para ir al escuela.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Y subió corriendo las escaleras. El desató a ambos perros y tiró las bolsas con suciedad al bote de basura. Se lavo las manos, y procedió a preparar los desayunos de toda la familia. Escuchaba la conmoción en el piso de arriba y solo sonrió. Sus padres arribaron a la cocina. Y le ayudaron a poner la mesa, mientras disfrutaban de una taza de café.

-Y bien ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?- pregunto su padre bastante molesto.

Lincoln lo vio a los ojos y solo sonrió nervioso.- No tan tarde, eran como las doce... una, más o menos.

El señor Lynn volteó a ver a Rita esperando confirmación y está asintió.

-Bueno, sabes que si vas a llegar tarde debes avisar.

-Pero avisé deje una nota. Te dejé un mensaje en el celular. Y le dije a Lori que te avisara.

Rita solo llevo la palma de la mano a su cara, su hijo o era demasiado bueno para su propio bien o de verdad era muy ciego.

-En fin a la próxima avisa en persona.

-Claro, perdona.

Dejo todo preparado, desayuno junto sus padres. Platicaron durante este de diferentes temas, desde la escuela, el trabajo y pues el tema del amor no lo tocaban ni por asomo. La última vez que lo hicieron las cosas no terminaron nada bien. Sus hermanas poco a poco bajaron a tomar su desayuno.

Lincoln se levantó de la mesa y subió rápidamente a arreglarse, en el camino se encontró con Lori que al verlo bufo molesta. El no le dió más vueltas, fue a su cuarto por su toalla y su ropa interior. Al entrar vio a ambos perros sobre su cama dormidos, los acaricio y siguió su camino. Después del baño termino de arreglarse con una camisola azul petróleo de gabardina de manga corta, aunque por la talla le llegaba hasta abajo del codo. Un pantalón de mezclilla obscura, de igual forma muy grande, sus hermanas se solían burlar de él ya que en ellos podían entrar dos de ellas y sobraba espacio.

El no solía tomarle importancia, para el era un orgullo saber que significan. Se puso unas botas obreras negras. Se peino haciendo su cabello hacia atrás. Busco por su cuarto una pañoleta que solía llevar sobre su frente, al no encontrarla por ningún lado decidió ponerse una gorra de los Raiders. Se miró al espejo para rasurarse, al hacerlo cayó en cuenta que tenía marcas rojas sobre su cuello. Por un momento sudo en frio, su madre solía ser bastante celosa sobre el. Más cuando se trataba sobre chupetones, los odiaba. Puso los audífonos en su cuello y rezo por qué no lo descubrieran.

Bajo las escaleras, esperaba que sus hermanas ya se hubieran ido. Lastimosamente la suerte no estaba con él esta mañana. Actuó lo más natural posible.

-¿Ya están listas?

-Si solo faltabas tu.- dijo Lori molesta.

-Se hubieran ido, yo iba ir en la moto.

-Ni creas.- Le dijo viendolo un poco molesta.- Hoy no quiero manejar, te toca a ti.

-Pensé que te gustaba manejar.- le contesto un poco irritado.

\- Si pero hoy no quiero hacerlo.

Soltó un bufido y tomo las llaves de la van familiar. Sus hermanas estaban en la sala esperando. El se acercó a la puerta la abrió e hizo un gesto para que salieran una por una salieron, para subir a la van.

-Gracias Linky.- Le dijo Leni dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Buenos días.

Ella iba a seguir su camino hasta que vio unas extrañas marcas en su cuello. Dejo que el resto de hermanas salieran y ella se quedó al lado de él. Este por su parte se despidió de sus padres. He iba a salir rumbo a la van, pero fue detenido por Leni que lo acorraló en contra la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Que es eso en tu cuello, Lincoln?

El sabía, que en cuanto usan su nombre estaba en problemas. Trato de mantenerse calmado.

-No lo sé - respondió nervioso.- Desperté y ya las tenía.

Ella lo miró desconfiada, se acercó a su rostro.

-No te creo.

Y le puso una mano al costado derecho de su torso, justo abajo de las costillas, y apretó fuertemente su hígado.

-Sabes que no me gusta.- Dijo con tono dolido.- Acaso, ¿Te gusta verme molesta?

-Claro que no.- dijo entre jadeos. La presión que estaba recibiendo le dolía bastante.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Quien fue?

-Nadie.

-Ahhh... La proteges.- apretando aun más fuerte.

-No solo que no la conocés.

Leni solo chasqueo la lengua, y negó con la cabeza.

-Que sea la última vez.- Le dijo viendolo a los ojos bastante molesta.

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Eso esperó. - y lo soltó.

Salieron de la casa rumbo a la van. El se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Y Leni, se dirigió a la parte trasera. Del lado de copiloto estaba Lori. Y atrás las demás hermanas.

\- Si que se tardaron. ¿Que paso?

-Nada en particular. Solo me preguntó algo.

-Ahhh... Ya veo.- volteo hacia su hermana.- ¿Es Cierto?

-En un momento te cuento.

Justo en ese momento Lincoln, sintió el verdadero terror. Desde hace un buen tiempo Lori había actuado más agresiva. El prefería no entrometerse de más en sus asuntos. Casi siempre tenía algo que ver con aquella chica "Carol", sabía que en peleas de mujeres el no podía interferir. Así que trataba de que no lo encontrarán asiendo "cosas de adultos" ya que les molestaba que su hermano "le diera su tiempo a una cualquiera". Pero viviendo en una casa tan chica la privacidad no era algo de lo que podrían disfrutar. Sin embargo el les daba su espacio, muchas personas que sabían que tenía tantas hermanas y todas menores, se preguntaban si el era celoso con ellas, más sin embargo el respetaba que tuvieran, novio, novia, amigos con derechos, alguien que solo fue un cualquier. No solía molestarse, ni entrometerse en sus asuntos, si ellas le comentaban las escuchaba, si le pedían un concejo lo daba, pero si no era así el prefería hacer como si no viera nada. No es como si no le importará, le importaba bastante, pero solo interferia sí era absolutamente necesario. Sí alguien las molestaba, si las dañaba, o siquiera las hacía sentir Incómodas, bueno conocerían a "Cocaine". Sin embargo ellas no solían tener esa consideración para con el, siempre trataba que lo que hiciera con alguien más solo quedará entre el y la otra persona. De las últimas veces que se enteraron que tenía novia, bueno digamos que se tuvo que pagar un carro nuevo y pintura para la casa de la susodicha.

Entonces antes de que se diera cuenta había llegado al escuela de sus hermanas más chicas la "Elementary School Royal Woods", se estacionó a una cuadra de la escuela, bajo de la van y ayudo a sus hermanas con sus mochilas, en esta escuela solo iban Lana, Lola y Lucy. Caminaron con calma hacia la escuela. Se despidió de ellas en la entrada de la escuela. Con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Cuando estaban por entrar al escuela, noto que Lana llevaba abajo de su gorra la pañoleta que estuvo buscando en la mañana. La iba a detener y pedírsela, pero sabía que solamente la usaba por qué a él le gustaba usarla. Entonces por este día la dejaría que se la quedará. Regreso a la van y partió rumbo a la universidad donde su hermana Lisa daba catedra, estaba relativamente cerca solo un par de calles las separan, pero prefería tener tiempo de sobra por cualquier contratiempo. No fue mucho el tiempo, y en la entrada de la universidad ya estaba su guardiana, una señorita de unos vientitantos años. Ella se encargaba que otros doctores, maestros o los mismos alumnos, no la hicieran menos por su edad. Y por supuesto que no esté expuesta a peligro inminentes. Ayudo a su hermanita a bajar con su maletín de piel. De ella solo le deseo suerte, y la despeinó un poco más sacudiendole la cabeza, no es como si no la quisiera abrazar, pero según su hermana "baja el nivel de respecto que me tienen mis alumnos", siendo así que solo se despedía de esa manera. Le dió las gracias a su guardiana, y está solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Volvió a subir a la van ya solo quedaba la última parada. La "Junior High School Royal Woods" era la escuela de todas las restantes, de igual forma no esta lejos de las escuelas de las demás, pero si iban caminado era agotador tener que controlar a todas para que no se separen del grupo y que no se bajen de la banqueta. Entonces desde que pudo sacar su permiso de conducir el era el encargado de llevarlas. Hasta que sus hermanas pudieran revelarlo. En este caso Lori. Partió rumbo al escuela, bajo la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo, era problemático fumar en la escuela entonces aprovecharía ese momento para fumar un poco. Estaba perdido en el camino que no se percató que en que momento Lori y Leni comenzaron a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿Que pasó en la casa?

Todas estaban atentas a lo que respondería Leni. Está solo se posicionó detrás del asiento del conductor sin que Lincoln se diera cuenta, le quitó los audífonos y le bajó el cuello de la camisola, rebelando las marcas. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo ya se veían. Sentía las miradas de sus hermanas.

-¡¿Que se supone que significa eso?!.- Exigió Lori.- ¿¡Eres un puto animal para que te marquen?! ¡¿O que?!

-No, so-o-l-lo... Q-Qu-uu-e... -Tartamudeaba Lincoln, su cerebro estaba a su máxima potencia buscando una excusa creíble, pero de un momento a otro su mente se quedó en blanco.

-¿¡Que?! ¡¿Habla bien?! - grito luna.

Respiro hondo, aclaro sus ideas y se tranquilizó. No le gustaba que le gritaran, pero si decía algo indebido se arrepentiria. Así que lo mejor era dejar que se tranquilizaran antes de hablar.

-Miren no es momento ni el lugar.- dijo lo más claro que pudo.- Después de clases, hablamos.

Sus hermanas solo bufaron molestas como si fueran toros. Esa era una mala señal.

Llegaron a su destino, aparcaron en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Eran dos edificios uno para la Middle School y el otro para la High School. En la primera asistían Lynn y Luan, y en la otra Luna, Leni, Lori y Lincoln. Pues como solo los separan un año entre cada uno casi siempre van a la misma escuela. Casi toda la escuela los conocían. A cada uno por su razón en particular. A Lynn desde que ingreso hace apenas un mes antes se había dado a notar en los distintos clubes deportivos que impartía la escuela, todos estos la querían entre sus filas, por su dedicación al deporte. Luan desde que entró se había ganado la reputación de que si no tenías cuidado podrías llegar a ser víctima de alguna de sus bromas, aunque cuando no te tocaban a ti te reias, pero si tú eras la víctima la cosa cambiaba, muchos trataron de vengarse, pero al ver a su hermano se arrepentian a los dos segundos, así que se tenían que tragar su orgullo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Al fin de cuentas, solo se recordaba la broma como máximo un día, al día siguiente eras noticia pasada y ya nadie volvía a hablar sobre ello. Luna se hizo conocida por provocar alboroto durante las asambleas, y las prácticas con su banda eran escuchadas por algunos cuantos que los empezaron a apoyar compartiendo sus vídeos y hablando de ellos entre su círculo social, por lo mismo empezaron a ser reconocidos entre el estudiantado. Leni era conocida por su belleza, no había nadie que no la viera y pudiera evitar suspirar con anhelo, aunque también era conocida por ayudar al club de teatro confeccionando los vestuarios para las obras, aunque algunos la conocían más por pensar que era "especial", pero si bien muchos pensaban así, no sabían cómo podía avanzar hasta ese punto de la escuela, los que tenían la fortuna de conocerla sabían que solo era diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados, la mayoría confundía inocencia con ignorancia, además era un poco distraída y un poco carente de sentido común. Lori era conocida por su belleza y su poder para liderar a la mayoría de los estudiantes, no mandaba, ella lideraba, y por ello era reconocida entre estudiantes y maestros. Por último Lincoln, que podemos decir de un joven con el cabellos blanco que tiene diez hermanas menores que eran buenas en lo que hacían, con un talento innato y una perseverancia digna de admirar, solo se puede decir que el brillaba con luz propia, si bien no pertenecía a algún club o círculo social en concreto, no había nadie que no lo conociera, si bien sus amigos y allegados lo conocían como Lincoln, alguien que tiende su mano para ayudarte, el resto de la escuela lo conocían como "Cocaine", más que nada que cuando llegó al primer año no llamo la atención, solo era alguien más en un mar de gente que realmente no le importa a quien tiene al lado. Pero eso cambio cuando llegó su hermana Lori a la misma escuela un año después.

Flashback

Vemos a Lori caminando junto con Lincoln caminado rumbo a su nueva escuela, era el primer día y Lori estaba nerviosa, escogió su mejor vestido color turquesa, sus tenis nuevos rosas. Desde que Lincoln se desaparecía por las tardes sus padres podían comprarle más cosas. Habiendo dejado a sus hermanas en su escuela, se dirigían a la suya.

-¿Y como es?- pregunto entusiasmada Lori.

-Pues es una escuela, no cambia realmente tanto.- dijo con simpleza Lincoln.- Solo tienes un poco de más independencia, y debes cuidar más de ti mismo. Ya eres más responsable de tus actos.

No tuvo la satisfacción que quería con aquella respuesta. Ella esperaba un gran cambio. Pero realmente casi todos sus compañeros seguirían juntos.

-Eso si hay una tipo tradición.- La sacó de sus pensamientos su hermano.- Los de Octavo suelen molestar a los de sexto. Es algo así como a mí me lo hicieron yo lo haré de vuelta.

-Creo que exageras.-

-Solo es una advertencia.- dijo viendo hacia al frente.- ¿Que te parece si en el almuerzo comemos juntos?

-No, no quiero que piensen que no puedo estar sin mí hermano mayor.

-Esta bien.- sonrió divertido.- de todos modos estaré cerca si me necesitas.

-Gracias.- dijo en un susurro.

-No hay de que.-

Noto como se sonrojo, no esperaba que la escuchará. Y ella solo reaccióno corriendo rumbo al escuela. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su primer salón. Cuando la inscribieron le dieron un recorrido para que conocieran las intalaciones. Y como suponía había varios de sus compañeros anteriores, aunque también había niños que no conocía. Al poco tiempo de haber llegado, un profesor llegó. Se presentó, dejo que todos se presentaran. Y dijo cómo sería su asignatura, los puntos a calificar y temario del primer semestre. Hizo una pequeña prueba de conocimientos para saber el nivel en el que estaban. Las siguientes dos clases eran básicamente lo mismo. Aunque trasladarse de un salón a otro era un fastidio, no tuvo más opción. Al inicio del receso, varios chicos mayores los esperaban afuera del salón, ella trato de seguir su camino con sus amigas pero fueran interseptadas por un pequeño grupo que caminaron junto a ellas hasta llegar al comedor. Trataron de hacer plática, pero ella no les seguía el juego. Lo que dijo su hermano la tenía preocupada, miles de probabilidades pasaron por su mente, trato de acelerar el paso pero ellos no la dejaban. Al llegar al comedor trato de buscar a su hermano pero no lo encontró con la mirada. Sintió como su mundo se vino abajo. Al tratar de formarse en la fila del comedor, los chicos se lo impidieron.

-Como son nuevas no lo saben, pero deben pagar protección. Por ser mujeres solo paguen y no les haremos nada. - dijo extendiendo su mano esperando que solo le dieran el dinero.

Justo cuando las niñas iban a hacerlo una mano se posó sobre el hombro del chico y le hizo girar. Era Lincoln, los ojos de Lori se iluminaron al ver su hermano. Expulsó el aire que no sabía desde cuándo lo estaba detenido.

-Hey, a ellas no.- dijo viendolo a los ojos, jalandolas para que quedarán atrás de el.

-No te metas.-Dijo el otro acompañante.

Empujando su hombro. Al hacerlo Lincoln hizo lo mismo, parándose lo más derecho que podía. Ambos se quedaron viendo y rápidamente se tomaron del cuello de sus playeras. Alzaron su otra mano en forma de puño en signo de amenaza. Pero antes que pudieran hacer algo alguien llamo a algún maestro que separó a ambos chicos.

-¿Que está pasando?

Lori quería responder, contar todo lo que había pasado. Pero Lincoln la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

-Nada.- respondió Lincoln.- solo me iba a caer y él me ayudó.

El profesor no se creyó nada pero si el que parecía la víctima no decía la verdad, poco podía hacer. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza con resignación y se fue.

Los chicos de octavo se pasaron de largo, pero el que empujó a Lincoln lo volvió a empujar con el hombro.

-Arreglamos esto en la salida.-

Y se fueron. Las compañeras de Lori le agradecieron y Lori también lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera preocupada por su hermano. Pero el sonreía con calma. Al final comieron juntos. Platicaron durante su almuerzo. Y al finalizar Lincoln le hablo a su hermana dirigiéndose a su próxima clase.

-A la hora de salida me esperas.

Y la dejo con la palabra en la boca, en la puerta de su salón.

Las dos últimas clases se le hicieron eternas a Lori. Conocía lo suficiente a su hermano, como para saber que tendría un plan para el encuentro. Ella misma trataba de pensar en la forma de ayudarlo.

Al finalizar la última clase guardo sus cosas y al ver hacia la puerta ahí estaba su hermano recargado en el marco de la puerta. La saludo con la mano. Se acercó a él quería tomarlo de la mano y llevarselo corriendo rumbo a su casa. Pero al estar junto a él vio al grupo de chicos esperando. Tomo del brazo a su hermano buscando confort. Caminaron rumbo a la salida seguidos de los chicos muy de cerca. Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, no podía parar de temblar, su hermano solo apretó su mano tratando de calmarla.

Al salir de la escuela los guiaron al estacionamiento de la escuela. Era el lugar perfecto, espacioso, y estaba lo suficientemente escondido como para que no interferia nadie.

Al llegar varios estudiantes ya estaban esperando. Entre ellos un joven de doceavo grado del otro edificio. Era mucho más grande que los de octavo. Al verlos llegar se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a Lincoln. Era Azrael. Este estaba vestido con un jersey de los Yankees y una bermuda azul. Junto con unos tenis Nike Cortez. Saludo a Lincoln, enlazando sus manos. Los chicos de octavo se sorprendieron, de verdad no sé esperaban que el tuviera un amigo de los grados superiores.

Lori vio a Azrael con esperanza, esperaba que con el ahí no le hicieran nada a Lincoln. En cambio este solo vio al chico que lo empujó, se le acercó.

-Un tiró de a soldados.(Una pelea de a solos). - dijo viendolo con una expresión estoica.

-¡Vete a la verga!- Le respondió alzando su dedo de enmedio.- Si quieres un tiró de a solos, ¡Para que carajos lo trajiste a él!

-Solo va a tirar esquina.(Cuidar que nadie más se meta).-Sonrió con prepotencia.- ¿O que se te abre?. (Que le da miedo)

El chico se puso rojo del coraje. Solo pudo asentir. Lincoln se acercó a Azrael, se quitó su camisa naranja, quedando en camiseta de tirantes blanca. Y se la entrego a Azrael el la doblo y la puso sobre su hombro. El otro chico solo se quitó una sudadera de chándal. Y ambos de acercaron poniendo guardia. Lori solo podía ver como su hermano se estaba a punto de pelear, ella nunca lo había visto así, no despegaba la mirada de quién tenía enfrente, tenía su mandíbula cerrada pero se notaba que la estaba apretando de más. El siempre trataba de resolver las cosas hablando y nunca le había fallado, pero esta vez ni siquiera había tratado de hablar.

(No tiene nada que ver con la historia pero si quieren escuchar mientras leen, lo escribí escuchando está canción)

El chico soltó el primer golpe, a Lincoln le dió en la nariz, por un momento perdió la visión, pero no se podía dar el lujo de bajar la guardia. Espero el segundo golpe, fue un derechazo recto, se hizo a un costado y paso a lado de su cabeza, estiró su mano derecha y rodeo su brazo por atrás de su cuello y lo acercó a su costado, quedando su cabeza abajo de su brazo. No perdió tiempo y empezó a golpear su costado con todas sus fuerzas con su brazo libre, el chico trato de defender golpeándolo también pero al no tener tanto espacio no llevaban fuerza suficiente. Trato de empujarlo, pero en cambio recibido un rodillazo en el estómago. Lincoln lo soltó y empujó para tomar espacio, en lo que el chico trataba de tomar aire Lincoln se acercó y tomo su cabeza con sus manos, salto y con su rodilla le dió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula noqueandolo. En cuanto se desplomó, se limpio la sangre que escurría de su nariz con el dorso de su mano, jadeaba cual perro. Los amigos se acercaron a Lincoln con claras intenciones de darle una lección. Pero antes de poder alcanzarlo Azrael se paro enfrente de ellos.

-¿Va haber falla?(Va haber problemas).- dijo con voz calmada, que solo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

-N-No.- pudo responder uno.

-Eso imagine.

Los chicos cargaron a su compañero y se alejaron. Antes de irse escucharon algo que les congelo la sangre.

-Si vuelven a acercarse a mi karnala (hermana), no la van a contar.- dijo Lincoln.

Por su tono de voz carente de emociones decidieron no descubrir si era cierta la amenaza.

Lincoln se puso su camisa, mientras que los espectadores murmuraban lo que acaban de ver.

Lori estaba estupefacta, su hermano había peleado y ganado. Tenía una extraña mezcla de emociones, irá, miedo, orgullo no sabía definir cómo se sentía, pero al verlo lo vio como un hombre. Ese valor... Lo vio como si hubiera hecho una gran proesa. Verlo así solo hizo que que su corazón se acelerara como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Su rostro se tiño de rojo.

Azrael se acercó a él y le dió una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo hiciste bien, "Cocaine".

Todos los que estaban alrededor escucharon su apodo. El solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

-Claro, te espero.

Lincoln tomo la mano de Lori y salió caminando del estacionamiento.

Durante unas calles permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Cocaine?

Lincoln la miró divertido.

-Es por el cabello.- le explicó.- A la cocaína le dicen blanca. Entonces a Azrael le gustaba decirme blanca. Uno de sus amigos lo escucho y dijo le queda mejor "Cocaine", y pues me empezó a decir así.

-¿Azrael?

-El que me tiró esquina.

\- ¿De dónde lo conoces?

\- Por las tardes le ayudo.

\- Entonces por las tardes vas con el.

-Sip, se puede decir que trabajo para el.

-¿Mis papás lo saben?

-Si

Al llegar a su casa Lori le platico todo a sus padres, ellos solo miraron a Lincoln, su madre lo regaño, pero su padre le dió una palmada en la espalda. Y le sonrió con orgullo.

Al día siguiente, Lincoln fue llamado a dirección donde lo esperaban sus padres, para notificarle que lo suspendieron tres días a causa de su pelea el día anterior. Al otro chico fue lo mismo.

En los salones el rumor de "Cocaine" se expandió como pólvora, la historia de los sucesos, se fueron modificando a medida que se contaban.

Desde que el término matando al otro chico, que ya era buscado por la policía, hasta que el solo defendió a su novia de diez brabucones. Este último sonrojo a Lori, ya que muy en el fondo quería que hubiera sido cierto.

Desde ese día, "Cocaine" comenzaría a resonar entre los muros de la escuela.

Fin del Flashback.

Bueno así terminamos otro capítulo muchas gracias por su atención.

Espero que les gustará.


	3. Repercusiones

Capitulo III

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron mi triste intento de historia.

Bueno pasando a lo que nos trae aquí, a leer!

The Loud House no es de mi propiedad yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Luego del pequeño recuerdo, tomo su mochila y la colgó sobre su hombro, camino a paso lento rumbo a su edificio. Vio como sus hermanas cada una tomo su propio camino, no se tomaron la molestia de despedirse, bueno no es como si lo esperará de todos modos, fue rumbo a su casillero, guardo unos cuadernos y sacó unos libros, su primer clase era filosofía, estaban estudiando el pensamiento humano. Con la ayuda del libro "Más allá del bien y el mal" del filósofo alemán Friedrich Nietzsche. De dicho libro hubo una frase que lo dejo aturdido "Lo que se hace por amor se hace más allá del bien y el mal", trataba de tomar el significado de dicha frase. Que estaba dispuesto a hacer por amor, era consciente que la moral podría llegar a importar una verdadera mierda, pero aún así que se estaba dispuesto a afrontar por eso que llamamos amor. "El bien y el mal" cada uno tenía su definición de los límites de lo bueno y lo malo. Entonces cómo podríamos ser conscientes de que cruzamos dichos límites. Un niño que nunca a sufrido la "guerra" tiene diferentes valores a aquel niño que toda su vida a vivido en ella. No podía comprender a que se refería con dicha frase.

¿El bien y el mal de la sociedad que nos rodea?.

La sociedad cambia constantemente, hace veinte años se creía que las máquinas se revelarían en contra de los humanos, más sin embargo hoy en día es raro encontrar a alguien desconectado de la red. Hace sesenta años una persona homosexual no podía declararse abiertamente, sin miedo a las repercusiones de la sociedad. Entonces cuál es el límite del bien y el mal en una sociedad en constante cambio.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su vecino de casillero. Un joven de tez obscura, con trenzas pegadas a la cabeza, un jersey de basquetbol de "Los Ángeles Lakers". Un pantalón de mezclilla entubado que le quedaba al final de las nalgas. Y unos tenis Jordan, apesar de estar en un lugar cerrado llevaba gafas obscuras.

-¿ Que tranza homie? (Cómo estás hermano) - le hablo el joven.

-Hey, Nigga. - le contesto Lincoln volteando a verlo.

El joven solo sonrió, cualquier otro que le hubiera contestado así estaría en ese momento en el suelo. Más sin embargo Lincoln era diferente, habían compartido varias misiones, como para tenerse la confianza de insultarse sin que ninguno de los dos se lo tome a pecho.

-¿Que te toca?.- le pregunto el joven sacando un libro de cálculo de su casillero.

-Filosofía.- dijo Lincoln.- ¿Y a ti, Carter?

-Calculo- Dijo recargandose en su casillero u llevándose las puntas de sus dedos índices a sus sienes.-No aguanto la puta cabeza. ¿Tú cómo amaneciste?

Lincoln retuvo una carcajada. No quería que a su amigo le doliera más la cabeza.

-Yo ayer me fui temprano de la fiesta. A las doce ya andaba en mi cantón (casa).

-No mames ¿Por qué?

-Para no estar así.- dijo señalandolo.

Carter solo le mostró su dedo de enmedio, como respuesta.

-Ven vamos por algo de tomar.- dijo jalandolo del brazo.- Aún falta para que empiecen las clases.

Salieron de la escuela. Saludaron al cuidador de la entrada y le hicieron una señal que en un momento regresaban. Caminaron una cuadra rumbo a una tienda. Tomo un par de cervezas de lata de medio litro, del refrigerador. El encargado lo miro raro, era temprano como para tomar cerveza. Pero le resto importancia, no era su problema. Le pidió a Lincoln su identificación, el solo sacó su cartera y se la mostró. El encargado la inspeccióno unos minutos, pero le cobro al ver que era "verdadera".

Lincoln salió de la tienda y le dió una cerveza a Carter.

-No mames! .- Le dijo, mientras se la regresaba.- No quiero ni verla.

-Tu solo tomatela.- se la dió de nueva cuenta. Mientras que el se tomaba la propia, sin respirar, y terminandola de un trago. Eruptando cuando acabó. - Te calmara la seca(sed) y el dolor de cabeza.

Carter lo miró con desconfianza, pero la acepto y la empezó a tomar.

-¿Y bien qué pasó?

Lincoln lo miró mientras encendía un cigarro y le ofrecía uno a Carter. El lo rechazó con la mano.

-¿De que hablas?

-Te la tomaste sin saborearla. - le comento señalando el envase vacío.- Y tu cigarro ya va a la mitad.

Lincoln vio su cigarro y era cierto. El tabaco quemado aún rojo estaba a la mitad. Se limitó a alzar sus audífonos para que viera las marcas.

-Mis hermanas las vieron y se pusieron locas.

Carter se rió al ver la cara con la que lo dijo.

\- Entonces por eso te fuiste temprano.

-Sip.

\- ¿Quien fue?

-Un caballero no tiene memoria.

-Ni una dama pasado.- le siguió Carter.- Si ya lo sé, pero... Dime para qué no meterme con ella. - dijo alzando ambas cejas de forma sugerente.

Lincoln soltó una carcajada.

-Sabes que solo fue un cualquier.- dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro.- Aparte es casada.

-Hijo de puta-. Dijo viendolo con gracia y bebiendo otro trago de cerveza.

-Ya ves lo que dice la biblia "Ama a tu prójimo hasta que su marido llegue a su casa"

Carter soltó una carcajada al tiempo que escupía un poco de cerveza. Se limpio con el dorso de su mano lo que quedó de cerveza en su barbilla.

-¿Mejor?

-Si, ya me siento bien.

Partieron rumbo al escuela nuevamente. Recorrieron los pasillos. Con calma algunos cuantos ya corrían para que no les cerrarán las puertas.

-No puedo creer que tomarás humanidades.

-¿Que tiene?.- dijo encojiendose de hombros.- Me gusta.

-Pendejo-. Dijo viendolo un poco molesto.- Tenías todo para una ingeniería o hasta ciencias. Se supone íbamos a ir juntos.

-Es un chingo de presión, o haber dime vas al corriente con todas tus tareas.

Carter desvió la mirada.

-Nel, me faltan unas cuantas.

-Y apenas vamos comenzando. Llevamos un mes apenas.

-Yo si necesito la perra beca y la carta de recomendación.

-Simon, pero la neta yo ni sé qué carajo voy a estudiar. Hasta Lori ya sabe que quiere.

-Tu no eres Lori-. Dijo viendolo con gracia. - Tienes un chingo(mucha) de labia(facilidad de hablar), aunque no me guste siendo abogado la rifarias(lo harías) bien cabron.

-Si lo ya me lo dijo el orientador. - Dijo rodeando los ojos.- Pero no mames quién contrataría a un abogado cholo (pandilla mexicana en estados unidos y lógicamente en México).

-Otros cholos.- dijo como si fuera obvio.- o otros pandilleros.

-No creo que ni ellos confiaría en mi.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Estaba pensando en historia o antropología.

-¿No mames?.-Lo miró con incredulidad.-¿Tú si te quieres morir de hambre?

-No mames si hay bolsa de trabajo, como maestro, o los que están en los museos dando los recorridos.

-Pues ahora sí que sí a ti te gusta pues ya muy tu pedo.(problema)

Al decir eso se despidieron, y cada uno tomo su camino. Llegó a su clase de filosofía tomo una silla, y se sentó en la parte de atrás del salón, sacó su libro y empezó a leer. El maestro llegó y les dijo que la primera hora y media leirian, y el resto de la clase compartirían ideas sobre su propio punto de vista.

Las clases muchas veces le aburrían. Pero hoy le sirvieron para tener la mente ocupada. Después de filosofía tenía Ciencias Políticas. Un receso de media hora. Y por último su clase de historia. Salía dos horas antes que Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn. Entonces podía ir a recoger a sus hermanas pequeñas dejarlas en la casa. Y regresar por sus demás hermanas.

Y así lo hizo. Primero a Lisa. Al llegar ya lo esperaba, junto con su guardiana. Ella al ver a la van se despide de su cuidadora y sube a la van. Se dirige hacia la otra escuela, como casi siempre a esa hora el tráfico estaba en su apogeo. Pero lento pero seguro logró llegar. Su hermana Lucy estaba sentada en los pies de un árbol leyendo cómodamente. Lola y Lana corrían una detrás de la otra.

Al ver a la van subieron y siguieron jugando. Adentro del vehículo. Lincoln para que se calmaran un poco les pregunto por su día. Sí sirvió ya que la pelea se calmó de un momento a otro. Al llegar a su casa su madre los esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Las niñas saludaron y corrieron a su habitación. Saludo a su madre. Con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Ella le pidió que fuera al supermercado, por unas cosas que le hacían falta. El sin objeciones fue por ellas, servía que perdía un poco de tiempo en lo que iba a recoger al resto. Se puso los audífonos y subió a su motocicleta, era más rápido y más económica que la van. Era una motocicleta tipo Bobber con palanca para cambiar las velocidades. Era una modificación que hizo junto con Lana, en una tarde de domingo.

A sus hermanas no le gustaba, solían decir que se iba a matar. Pero el en fondo sabía que le molestaba que no tuviera un asiento extra para alguna de ella. Pero era un gusto que se dió cuando cumplió quince años. Aparte el si sabía cómo utilizar el único asiento para dos personas. Generalmente era una forma para que su acompañante se subiera sobre el y enredará sus piernas en su cintura. Después de eso las cosas eran más fáciles para el. Por supuesto nunca lo diría frente a sus hermanas. Más por miedo que destruyeran su preciada moto, que por que ellas lo quisieran hacer.

Fue al súper compro lo que necesitaba y regreso a su hogar. Ya era hora de ir por el resto. Si fuera un día normal dejaría que ellas regresarán solas, pero con la discusión de la mañana prefería no hacerlas enojar más. Se estacionó nuevamente en el aparcamiento de la escuela. Y las espero. El sol lo empezaba a molestar. Ya iba por su tercer cigarro cuando las vio acercarse, venían juntas, eso en verdad era raro. Lori venía agarrada del brazo de su novio Bobby, Luna iba caminando hacia el con el seño fruncido al igual que el resto, menos Leni que iba caminando con una sonrisa, que estaba seguro que a la mayoría le sacaría un suspiro, más sin embargo el solo pudo ponerse nervioso. Sabía que apesar de ser la más inocente si se molestaba por algo no quisieras ser el objetivo de su enojo. En este caso el.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Lincoln les abrió la puerta de la van para que entraran, no agrecieron solo entraron sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Bobby por su parte se acercó a él claramente nervioso. Siempre era lo mismo cuando lo veía.

-H-Hola, ¿como está?

Lincoln lo miro raro no le gustaba que le hablarán de usted. El sabía que el respeto se ganaba, y hasta donde el sabía, con el no había hecho nada para que se lo tuviera. Pero lo dejo pasar.

-Bien, ya sabes, el trabajo y la escuela.

\- Me alegro.-le extendió la mano, Lincoln la tomo y la apretó con firmeza era una costumbre que tenía.- Bueno, fue un gusto saludarle. Adiós.

Se volteó hacia Lori.- Nos vemos mañana.- y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella al ver su intención giro su cabeza para que se lo diera en la boca. Bobby al sentir sus labios se sonrojo y disimuladamente trato de tomar distancia, pero Lori tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y profundizó el beso. Al separarse Bobby volteó a ver Lincoln y en su mirada se veía el miedo que le tenía, por su parte Lincoln solo sonrió.

-Nos vemos mañana.- dijo Lori para sacarlo de su ensoñación. Bobby afirmó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo en dirección a su propio carro.

Lincoln abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara Lori ella subió.

Lincoln rodeo la van y subió del lado del piloto. El camino a la casa fue sumamente silencioso. Eso solo lo puso más nervioso. Pero lo presentía iba a tener muchos problemas. A una calle de su casa, Luan hablo.

-En cuanto lleguemos vas a subir a la habitación de Lori, va haber junta.

Y por si fuera poco la falta de algún chiste lo puso aun más nervioso. Estacionó la van enfrente de la cochera.

Sus hermanas bajaron con calma. Lynn fue la última, paso atrás de el .

-Suerte.

-Gracias.

Y se metió a la casa.

Lincoln se quedó en la van pensando sus posibilidades. Se le ocurrió posponerlo, huir era una opción factible. Sabía que aveces era mejor correr una batalla perdida. Pero este no es el caso. No podía huir mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano tendría esa plática. Mientras más lo pospusiera peor sería. La mejor opción era hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Entró a su casa, y en la sala de esta estaban seis hermanas más chicas. Veían la tele. Junto con ellas su madre. Tomando un merecido descanso. Anuncio su llegada y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Lori.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que no iba a terminar nada bien. Al entrar sus cuatro hermanas inmediatas estaban repartidas por la habitación. Todas tenían sus ojos sobre el. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Y bien cuál es tu excusa esta vez.- dijo Luna. Aunque era la más relajada la mayoría del tiempo, si estaba molesta salía a relucir esa antigua tradición Punk, de golpear todo con lo que tuvieras problemas.

Debía de jugar bien sus cartas, todas tenían personalidades únicas, y las molestaban diferentes cosas. Estaba indeciso sobre qué tipo de postura tomar, una relajada como si fuera poca cosa, no sería la mejor opción. Se molestarían creyendo que no les tiene respeto. Una a la defensiva adjudicado que era su problema, conduciría a una discusión que el terminaría perdiendo. Pero era factible, se disculpara al día siguiente, por lo que dijo, lo adjudicaría al calor del momento y las reconpensaria comprándoles algo. Se sentía pésimo de pensar en solo en hacerlo. Pero muchas veces era la mejor opción. Después de todo ellas también le dirían por qué les molesta y trataría de que no vuelva a pasar. La última opción que se le ocurría en el momento sería ser un poco agresivo, si bien posiblemente lo terminen golpeando así terminaría más rápido. Debía decidir rápido. No tenía tiempo. Y tomo la que creyó la mejor opción, hablar. Conforme avance la situación decidiría como actuar. Por lo pronto solo podía puntualizar cosas obvias.

-No hay excusas.- dijo viendola a los ojos.- No me fijé que me lo hicieran.- Posiblemente hablo de más, su primer falló. Solo debía contestar lo que preguntarán no más. Se percató de ello al ver que se molestaban más.

-Ja, me vas a decir que te violaron.-comento Luan haciendo movimientos con sus manos para enfatizar su punto.- Que tenías tanto miedo que no te percataste de que te besaron el cuello.

Si, hablo de más.

-No.- dijo desviando la mirada. Aprendió de su error.

-¿Entonces?.- dijo Lori moviendo su pie de arriba hacia abajo mientras estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio.

Lincoln estaba contra las cuerdas. Lo sentía de un momento a otro su postura iba a cambiar. Quería que acabará lo más pronto posible. Sí para eso necesitaba hacer que sus hermanas exploten. Bueno correría el riesgo.

Sus hermanas lo notaron, su postura cambio. Se recargo en la pared mientras se sostenía en un solo pie. Pero lo más importante su mirada. Por Dios las miraba como si solo esperará el momento perfecto para arrancarles la cabeza. Con gracia. Dejo esa postura de regañado y la desplazo por aquella que le serviría en el momento. Déspota, se irguió con orgullo, alzó ligeramente la barbilla y sonrió con sorna. Les iba a demostrar por qué carajos el es el mayor.

-Finalmente a ustedes ¿que?.-Dijo escupiendo la palabras.- Ni mi madre que es mi madre, me cuida las nalgas.

-¿¡Quien carajo te crees que eres para hablar así?!.- Grito Leni. Su mirada era una mezcla de ira y escepticismo. Casi siempre que lo interrogan se comportaba sumiso. Ahora salía de lo que tenían previsto.

-¿Quien me creo? ¿Deja veo?.- se llevó una mano a su mentón como si pensará la respuesta.- A si. ¡Tú jodido hermano mayor!

-¡Eso no te da derecho a hablar así!.- Reclamo Lori levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia el.

-Tienes razón.- por un momento pensaron que nuevamente tenían el control.- Pero a ustedes tampoco. Que yo sepa siempre respeto su intimidad. Y espero lo mismo para mí persona.

Nada estaba saliendo según lo previsto. Todo estaba mal. Querían demostrar que el solo era suyo. Y todo se estaba llendo a la mierda.

-Miren, dejemos las cosas así. - Dijo viéndolas como si las perdonará. - Hay que mantener la cabeza fría(no exaltarse). Mañana más tranquilos platicamos.

-¡Ni creas que te libraras de esto!.- gruñó Luna.

-Entonces, ¿Que quieren?

Su actitud las estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-¿Que queremos? ¡¿Que, que queremos?! ¡¿Que, que carajos queremos?!.- rigió Luan.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Esperaba que por algún milagro aceptarán su propuesta de dejar el tema como si nada. Pero ahora sabía que terminarían llorando. El se iría, se pondría a tomar como si no hubiera un mañana. Al día siguiente regresaría y les pediría perdón de rodillas. Ahora sólo debía aparentar ser más fuerte de lo que de verdad era.

Casi siempre que tenia alguna pelea con sus hermanas era por separado. Nunca se habían molestado las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Si.- contesto lo más calmado que podía.- No se porque están tan molestas.

-¿Por que será?.- dijo Lori con sarcasmo.- Ya se.- y sonrió como si resolviera un gran problema.- ¡Por qué te marcaron cual animal! ¡Que una puta te marco como suyo! ¿¡Quien putas fue?!

-No la conocés.- dijo alzando sus hombros.- Aparte lo que pase entre ella y yo. Es mi jodido problema y suyo.

-¡Ahhhhh!!! ¡Tienes el descaro de protegerla!.- se levantó Luna y se acercó a él claramente con intenciones de golpearlo.

-Miren, como les dije yo no me meto en sus asuntos. Y espero ustedes tampoco se metan en los míos.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!.- dijo Luan también acercándose a él.

-¡Si! ¡Dinos quien carajo fue!- agrego Leni.

-No se los voy a decir.- dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

Con esas simples palabras sintieron como si su hermano les diera la espalda. En su mente creían que prefería a una "puta" sobre ellas. Tenían ganas de llorar. De reclamarle más. De insultarlo. De golpearlo. Pero sobre todo querían que su hermano les dijera que era mentira todos sus pensamientos. Que el solo les pertenecía a ellas. Que fue un pequeño error, que nunca volvería a pasar. Más sin embargo, sus esperanzas no pasaron a más. Su hermano simplemente desvió la mirada. No las reconfortó. No les pidió disculpas. No nada.

Entonces Lori, dijo algo que no lo pensó.

-No puedo esperar a que te vallas a la universidad.- dijo en voz queda, Lincoln se esperaba algo asi , pero nada lo preparo para lo que venia.- Ojala no fueras mi hermano- sonó apenas como un susurro. Pero como si hubiera sido un grito, hizo eco en toda la habitación. Lincoln no pudo hacer nada. Solo se quedó parado. Sus hermanas retrocedieron. Era un secreto a voces, que aunque se lleve mejor con Lana y Lynn, o que consienta más a las chicas, siempre tenía un apego especial con Lori. Ambos desde que tenían memoria estuvieron juntos. Se apoyaron en las buenas y las malas. Se cuidaban mutuamente. Aunque Leni o Luna también estuvieron ahí, nunca fue igual, cada una era especial para Lincoln. Y quién se supone debía de haber cuidado y poner en un pedestal le decía que hizo mal su única responsabilidad. Su mundo se vino abajo.

Las cuatro retrocedieron, vieron como apretó sus puños. Pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrieron de sus dedos contra el piso.

Las venas de sus brazos se remarcaron como si de un momento a otro fueran a explotar.

Sintieron miedo de su hermano.

Pero al verlo a la cara vieron algo que las desconcertó, su cara era una extraña mueca, solo reflejaba dolor, mientras ríos de lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Su boca deformada, gemía en silencio acompañado de pequeños sollozos mientras que aspiraba con la nariz. Mientras lloraba, sus hermanas no supieron como reaccionar, nunca lo habían visto asi, tan frágil, tan dolido ... Tan humano. Desde que recordaban su hermano había sido su punto de apoyo. Su respaldo. El que las ayudaba. Nunca lo habían visto llorar.

Y no pudieron reaccionar cuando salió corriendo de la habitación. Solo alcanzaron a salir de su estado al escuchar la puerta azotar. Rápidamente trataron de alcanzarlo, pero al salir solo vieron su espalda a través de una pequeña abertura de la puerta de su cuarto.

Al acercarse, lo oyeron.

Un lamento. Se escuchó en toda la casa. Se oía como si fuera un animal en agonía. Sonaba dolido. Desesperado. Cómo si quisiera sacar todo su dolor con aquel grito desgarrador.

Bueno esto sería todo por el momento. Espero les guste.

Y bueno Carter sería como el sustituto de Clyde.

Hasta la próxima


	4. Smile Now, Cry Later

Capítulo IV

Bueno primero que nada agradezco a las personas que leyeron mi historia, y votaron por ella.

Como siempre les agradezco por su atención.

The Loud House, no es de mi propiedad yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Estaba Lincoln sentado contra su puerta. No entendía por que le dolió tanto. Se supone estaba preparado para lo que le fueran a decir sus hermanas. Se supone que lo que quería es que explotarán, que le gritaran, inclusive que le reclamarán. Pero sin embargo nunca imaginó la posibilidad que no lo quisieran como su hermano. Joder! Era su única responsabilidad. Aún así había fallado. Recordó los primeros años de su vida. A su papá diciendo que debía cuidar de ellas, a su madre hablando con el, diciendo que las debía querer. En ese momento no imaginaba cuánto podría llegar a amarlas. Posiblemente por eso le dolía, las amaba más que su vida. Entonces por qué no les dijo lo que querían. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si lo decía. De todos modos que podrían hacer. Ahora todo se fue a la mierda. Quiso parar sus pensamientos, su misma mente le estaba jugando una mala broma. Quería que se callara esa voz que le recordaba las malas decisiones que tomo en esa discusión. Que cada palabra suya solo lo condujo a este punto. Era su culpa, ni siquiera pensaba que sus hermanas tuvieran la responsabilidad, el las condujo a ese punto. El quería esto el solo se lo busco. Se puso los audífonos y encendió la música al máximo, quería que la música opacara la voz de su cabeza. Lastimosamente la canción que sonó solo pudo recordarle que la cago.

Y sintió una gran presión en su pecho, lo estaba asfixiando, le estaba costando respirar. Le dolía, le quemaba el pecho. Destrozo su camisola, eso no alivio en lo más mínimo. Y grito, se lamentó en su propia inmundicia, sintió como el dolor de su pecho desaparecía. En cambio su garganta lo mataba, pero el respirar ya no se le dificultaba tanto. Pero desconoció su propio grito. Se levantó del piso, se posicionó enfrente de su espejo y le dió asco lo que vio. Las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Sus ojos rojos. Su semblante cambio completamente, esa mañana se sonrió a sí mismo por lo que veía, en cambio en ese momento no podía reconocerse. Alzó sus puños y golpeó el espejo hasta que ya no viera esa abominación en frente suyo. Sus nudillos sangraban, los miró y noto que unos cuantos trozos del antiguo espejo se habían incrustrado en ellos. El golpeteo en su puerta no le podía importar menos. Miró su cuarto, todo le decía a gritos todo lo malo que había hecho. Era una vergüenza. Y fijo su vista en un dibujo que le había hecho su hermana Lucy. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños.

Recordó cuando se lo dió. De seguro busco mucho para poder llegar a encontrar algo que le gustará a su hermano. Se veía nerviosa. Cómo si temiera que no le gustará. El recuerdo de sus brazos abrazando el pedazo de cartulina en el que estaba plasmado, le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca. Ellas se merecían a alguien que pudiera apoyarlas, alguien confiable. No un bastardo que se derrumbara por qué no supo aceptar lo que se buscó. Y hizo lo que decía su dibujo... Sonrió. Sostuvo la sonrisa. Se iba a convertir en el hermano que sus hermanas merecían. Después podría llorar.

Volvió en sí al escuchar otra vez la voz de su madre.

-¡Hijo! ¡Abre por favor!

Abrió la puerta, delante de él estaban todas sus hermanas y su madre. Se veían un grado más allá de la preocupación. Más sin embargo su semblante se tornó incrédulo, lo miraban estupefactas. No pudieron articular palabra alguna. Un charco de sangre a sus pies, sus manos rojas como si fuera participe de una masacre, tan llenas de sangre que no podían pensar de donde provenía tanta. Su ropa rota, él siempre trataba de cuidar su vestimenta, siempre bien planchado, procuraba que su ropa no se ensuciará de más, un aseo personal formidable. Era irreconocible. Más sin embargo lo que más las desconcertó era su rostro. Los ojos rojos, las marcas de las lágrimas que aunque habían parado, su fantasma seguía presente en su rostro. Un rostro pálido, su antes piel ligeramente bronceada ahora de un blanco enfermo. Y esa sonrisa que se ensanchaba a lo largo de su rostro no hizo más que incomodarlas. No era normal, todo era un contraste espeluznante. Lori que estaba parada a un costado de su madre estaba ahí con la finalidad de suplicar su perdón, sin embargo por más que lo intentará no podía articular palabra alguna, era una situación desesperante. Nadie decía nada, simplemente era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Fue así hasta que Lincoln rompió ese instante de sufrimiento.

-Perdonen.

Una simple palabra, no fue siquiera una oración. Pero fue suficiente para que todas salieran de su trance. La primera en reaccionar fue su madre que se acercó desesperada a su primogénito y lo estrecho en sus brazos. Como si temiera que se desvaneciera entre sus manos. Todas querían seguir su ejemplo, pero no pudieron. Era un momento entre su madre y su hermano. Fue como si una fuerza les impidiera acercarse. Y todas una por una se retiró del pasillo. Lisa que pudo tener el pensamiento práctico más frío, fue a su habitación por un botiquín de emergencia, en el había todo lo necesario para realizar las curaciones que necesitaba su hermano. Se acercó a su madre y se lo extendió en silencio y se retiro. Ella lo tomo y guió a Lincoln hacia su habitación, donde lo curaría, y trataría de saber que fue lo que pasó.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama, Rita tomo la mano derecha de su hijo, vio los pedazos de cristal en ellas. Tomo el botiquín y en el había unas pequeñas pinzas, con ellas retiro cada pedazo. Al terminar tomo el alcohol y limpio la sangre que había sobre la mano. Verifico que no hubiera más pedazos, al percatarse que ya no había más, tomo el antiséptico y lo rocío sobre la carne, envolvió con cuidado su mano con una venda. He hizo lo mismo con la otra. En todo el tiempo que duró su tarea no dijieron nada. Rita esperaba que su hijo iniciará la conversación. Quería darle el tiempo para que acomode sus ideas. Por su parte Lincoln planeaba su proceder. Había tomado una decisión, se convertirá en el hermano que sus hermanas merecían, era un deseo egoísta. Quería aliviar la culpa que sentía. Finalmente no tomo en cuenta los sentimientos de sus hermanas, siempre dió por sentado su amor por el. Siempre creyó que con protegerlas, escucharlas, y de ves en cuando aconsejarles, tenía su amor seguro. Que estúpido fue. Nunca cuido el amor que le tenían, como todo si no lo cuidas se marchita. Sus celos eran perfectamente justificados, tendría el resto de su vida para relaciones sin compromiso. Sin embargo cuanto tiempo tendría con sus hermanas, cada uno tomaría su camino, cada quien haría su vida, y los días en los que pasaban juntos, quedarían en el pasado como un bello recuerdo. Cada vez se verían menos. Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido. Este era un claro ejemplo. Recordó la condición de trabajar con Azrael "No descuidaras tus demás obligaciones", en ese entonces pensó que se refería al escuela, pero cuanto tiempo llevaba poniendo más atención a su propio placer que a pasar una tarde con sus hermanas, de disfrutar una plática con Lori, de alentar a Leni a confeccionar más ropa, de escuchar tocar a Luna, de reír a carcajadas con Luan, de jugar un partido con Lynn, de platicar del significado de la vida con Lucy, de ver un concurso de belleza de Lana, de enseñarle a Lana un poco más sobre mecánica o cualquier otra manualidad, de darle otro enfoque a los inventos de Lisa, de arrullar a Lily. Sí bien pasaban tiempo juntos no era lo mismo que enfocarse al cien por ciento a ellas. De ves en cuando las dejaba en segundo lugar. Creyó que dándoles dinero para sus necesidades, compensaba el hecho de no pasar el tiempo juntos. Que iluso fue. Y ideó un plan. Necesitaba tomar distancia. Al ver a Lori en la puerta de su cuarto sabía que quería pedirle perdón. Pero sabía que merecía su desprecio, por primera vez aceptaría lo que se buscó.

-¿Me vas a decir que pasó?- dijo su madre al percatarse que no decía ni una palabra.

-La cagué.- dijo viendo hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Inclino su cabeza hacia un lado para que viera las marcas. Su madre las vio y quería una explicación, más sin embargo, sabía que no era el momento.

-Ellas solo querían saber quién lo hizo.- hablo más para si mismo que para su madre.- Pero mi puto orgullo no me dejó decirles.

Rita agachó la mirada, sabía que esto sucedería, es más se extrañaba que tardará tanto. "El mal de la sangre", un orgullo insano en los hombres y en las mujeres celos posesivos. Pero aún no era tiempo de decirlo. Aún tenía que callar.

-Las descuide.

-Eso no es cierto. Saben que cuentan contigo.

-Pero no es lo mismo contar con alguien, a que esa persona te dedique su tiempo.

\- ¿ Adónde quieres llegar?

\- Me voy a ir un tiempo.

-¿Que? Dices que las descuidaste y te quieres alejar de ellas. ¿Que sentido tiene eso?

-Sabes que las amo mucho. - vio como su madre afirmó con la cabeza.- Pero di por sentado su amor. Necesito ganarlo. No merezco siquiera estar cerca suyo.

Ese maldito orgullo. No había nada que hacer. Podría dar miles de argumentos, y él le dará miles de repuestas. Ya había tomado su decisión. Lo único que podía hacer es tratar de apoyarlo.

-¿Que planes tienes?-. Le dijo dándole a conocer que lo apoyaba.

-Le voy a pedir a Azrael que me deje quedar un tiempo con el.

Debió haberlo imaginado. Lo veía sus ojos, confiaba en el. Y recordó la primera vez que vio en su hijo esa mirada. Confianza, no la misma confianza que se tenían entre ellos, era diferente. Muchos pensarán que es algo sencillo de conseguir, mas sin embargo, en Lincoln ese no era el caso. No confiaba en nadie aparte de su familia. Desde chico veía a los demás y sabia que debía desconfiar de todos, si quería estar preparado para proteger a sus hermanas. Siempre alerta, siempre preparado.

Flashback.

Habiendo pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente del primer día de Lori. Las cosas en la escuela lo inquietaba. No podía moverse sin llamar la atención de las personas. Empezaba a molestarle esa actitud. Pero no podía hacer mucho. Algunos lo miraban desafiantes. Cómo si quisieran probarlo, más que nada los mayores. Se preguntaba que querían, seguro comprobar que fuera cierto el rumor.

Ese día Lori había faltado por enfermedad, y sus padres recogerían a las menores. Iba saliendo de la escuela, cuando vio que en el pasillo que conectaba con la High School, había un grupo de chicos recargados en la pared. Supuso que esperaban a alguien al ver que volteaban hacia los lados con bastante frecuencia. Decidio no darle más vueltas al asunto, siguió caminando. En cuanto paso por su lado estos se pararon y fueron tras de el. Siguió sin darle importancia. Hasta que uno se posicionó enfrente suyo.

-Tu debes ser Cocaine. - dijo viendolo de arriba hacia abajo.

-Si.

-Entonces tu fuiste el que golpeó a mi hermano.

Sabía que significaba esa mirada. Era la misma que tenía el cuando le hacían algo a sus hermanas. Y sonrió, posiblemente el haría lo mismo. Pero esperarlo junto con otros se le hizo de mal gusto. Más sabiendo de la superioridad que conlleva la edad. No debía ser un genio para saber que posiblemente solo con un golpe lo dejaría en mal estado. Le ganaba por mínimo por dos años. Era suficiente para pensar que tenía más fuerza que el. Se cuestionó como debía proceder. Si corría podría perderlos, pero al día siguiente o la próxima semana lo atraparían y lo peor estaría con Lori. Así que a largo plazo lo mejor sería enfrentarlos. Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo.

-Valla que los tienes bien puestos o de verdad eres muy estúpido.

-Estoy casi seguro que es la segunda.- respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa.

Los demás chicos rieron por su respuesta. Era inusual. No parecía tener miedo.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que sigue ¿No es cierto?

-Sip.

Y siguió caminando, ellos lo guiaron al estacionamiento de la escuela. Al mismo lugar donde se peleó. Bajo su mochila. Se quitó la playera naranja y se puso en guardia. La mayor diferencia ahora es que no tenía a alguien atrás de el que lo respaldará.

Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo. Vieron a Azrael caminado por la parte de afuera del estacionamiento, Lincoln sintió alivio al verlo. Por lo menos no estaría solo. Iba a llamarlo, más sin embargo, una camioneta negra con vidrios palarizados se paro a su lado. De ella bajaron cinco hombres, tenían el rostro cubierto con pasamontañas, y cargaban carabinas m4.

Inmediatamente al bajar de la camioneta le apuntaron, pero Azrael parecía no importarle, en cambio los espectadores solo atinaron a esconderse atrás de un coche con la esperanza de no quedar en el fuego cruzado. Temblaban cual gelatinas. No por nada vivían en los barrios más tranquilos de Michigan. En su vida habían visto un arma real. La situación les parecía irreal. Hubicaban a Azrael de vez en cuando lo veían por los pasillos de la escuela, apesar de su vestimenta no se metía con nadie, parecía tranquilo, rara vez se le veía acompañado, y era aún más raro oírlo hablar. Sin embargo llamaba demasiado la atención, básicamente toda la escuela lo conocía. Había rumores que decían que estaba metido en problemas de drogas o que era sicario. Y con lo que veían en este momento parecía ser el caso. Estaban estupefactos y agradecían que nadie parecía pasar en esos momentos por el estacionamiento. Y alguien más bajo la camioneta, mientras que los cinco primeros rodeaban a Azrael sin dejar de apuntarle, el señor que bajo de la camioneta se posicionó enfrente de el, vestía un traje gris completo, con una camisa negra. Un cabello rubio. Es todo lo que podían apreciar del hombre. Uno de los hombres golpeó la parte trasera de la rodilla de Azrael haciendo que se arrodillara, pero no quitaba la vista del hombre enfrente suyo. Parecía mantener la calma. Incluso juraría que parecía retarlo. El hombre sacó un revólver de adentro del saco y le apuntó a la cabeza. Los chicos que veían esto retuvieron el aliento. Y uno que otro apartó la mirada. Pero Lincoln no lo hizo veía fijamente a Azrael. Espero a que hiciera algo, y este acercó su cabeza al cañón del revólver. Y escucho perfectamente lo que dijo.

-Dispara.

No lo dijo gritando. No suplico, simplemente lo dijo. Parecía no importarle. No sé rebajo y nunca bajo la mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Y pereció no ser el único que le inquieto eso. Los hombres que le apuntaban, bajaron por un momento los rifles y vio como temblaban. Y el hombre lo golpeó con la culata del arma, pero no movía su cabeza, seguía con la mirada fija. Repitió la acción un par de veces solo para recibir el mismo resultado. Noto como se desesperaba, al no conseguir ningún tipo de reacción y le volvió a apuntar. Tembló el arma, se movía de un lado para otro. Parecía que el que estaba en peligro era el. Solo con la mirada logro ponerlo en ese estado. Lo siguiente que vio fue que todos subieron a la camioneta nuevamente y se fueron cómo llegaron. Azrael se levantó sacudió su pantalón, y siguió su camino. Se adentro en el estacionamiento y ahí vio a Lincoln, le sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Hey Cocaine, ¿que haces aún aquí?

Y se percató de la presencia de los otros muchachos. Posó su mirada sobre ellos, pero antes de decir algo todos se levantaron y corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lincoln se levantó del suelo, se puso su camisa, se colgó la mochila al hombro.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Azrael sonrió. -Ventajas de ser cholo.

-Me estás jodiendo. - dijo alzando una ceja por la incredulidad. - Como la forma en que te vistes hace que no te maten.

-Primero que nada -. Dijo alzando un dedo enfrente suyo.- Ser cholo no solo significa vestir tumbado (holgado), es una forma de vida. Segundo.- alzando otro dedo.- ayuda a saber más de la vida. Lo que muchos no entienden es que si haces algo, debes estar preparado para recibir lo mismo que das. Sí matas a alguien debes estar preparado para morir a las manos de otra persona. Una vida violenta solo puede terminar violentamente.

Lincoln se quedó unos segundos viendolo. Sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, pero también sabía que no le decía toda la verdad.

-Entonces quiero ser uno.

Azrael soltó una carcajada. Al ver que no era una broma dejo de reír.

-No es algo que debas tomar a la ligera. -Dijo viendolo fijamente.- es de por vida.

-No es un capricho.

Azrael alzo los hombros.- Piénsalo bien cuando vallas a la casa me dices.

Azrael subió a su carro. Un Impala 64 color negro convertible.

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto, y espero a que Lincoln subiera. Este lo hizo. Le gustaban los carros clásicos. Desde su vieja van hasta en el que estaba montado.

Y vio en el tablero unos botones, le dió curiosidad. Pero no quería que lo regañara por tocar algo. Sin embargo Azrael vio donde tenía puesta la mirada y sonrió. Accionó el primer botón y se alzó de un lado el carro. Lincoln se sorprendió por la acción pero estaba fascinado con la acción. Sonriendo accionó el siguiente mientras ponía música.

El carro empezó a brincar sobre las llantas traseras. Lincoln no pudo contener la tentación y se sentó sobre el respaldo del asiento mientras el carro no dejaba de brincar. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer más sin embargo la sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro.

Al llegar a su casa bajo del carro y vio cómo siguió su camino. Entró a su hogar y vio a su familia. Saludo a su madre. Y subió a la habitación de Lori, la saludo, estaba recostada en su cama descansando,le dió un beso en su frente y salió para que siguiera descansando. Bajo y comió junto con el resto de la familia. Más el pensamiento de ser cholo nunca abandono su mente. Subió a su habitación prendió su computadora. Y busco la palabra "Cholo" leyó un poco de información. Básicamente hablaba sobre el crecimiento de una pandilla que recidia en las cárceles de California. Y se fue expandiéndose a lo largo de los estados del sur de su país, también se expandió hacia México. Fue hacia las imágenes sobre el tema, revisaba las imágenes, muchos carros como en el que había llegado, otros sobre payasos "Joker", ropa, y otras de diferentes pandillas haciendo señales con las manos. En medio de su búsqueda vio unas imágenes que lo paralizaron.

Básicamente todas decían lo mismo. "Sí tocas a mi familia te mato". Eso fue lo único que necesito para tomar una decisión.

Salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y se despidió de sus padres y hermanas. Corrió entre las personas para llegar a la casa de Azrael, era una casa bastante simple, dos pisos, un patio delantero, y una cochera. Hasta donde sabía no tenía vecinos. Toco el timbre y espero, estaba ansioso. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba el vestido con una camiseta de tirantes blanca, una bermuda color caqui, calzetas blancas que terminaban al inicio de la bermuda y unos Conversé negros. Lo hizo pasar, generalmente le decía que debía hacer. Generalmente era ayudarlo con su jardín trasero donde tenía rosales, otras veces era hacer lo mismo que cuando lo conoció, pero supo interpretar su silencio como queriendo saber si lo que iba a hacer sería lo correcto.

-¿Estas seguro?

No sé sorprendió que ya supiera su decisión. Generalmente siempre estaba un paso adelante que el.

-Si.

-Bueno, entra si quieres salte si puedes.- Le dijo sentenciado la decisión.- Tu entrada va ser que vamos a pelear durante trece segundos.

-Esta bien.

-Quítate tu playera.

Y así lo hizo. Alzó sus puños. Sabía que solo iba a recibir golpes. Pero no le importó. Estaba seguro.

\- Uno.-dijo con la voz más grave que escucho en su vida.

Y antes que pudiera hacer algo recibió un golpe en el estómago, sintió como el aire abandono su cuerpo. Sin tiempo para pensar recibió otro golpe a un costado, que lo termino tumbando en el suelo, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se protegió la cara.

-Dos.

En los brazos recibió otro golpe que lo hizo hacerse hacia atrás.

-Tres.

Trato de golpearlo, pero al retirar la mano de su rostro recibió un golpe en la nuca.

-Cuatro.

Antes de volver a poner su guardia, recibió un golpe en el estómago seguido de un segundo en el mismo lugar.

-Cuatro. (Si es a propósito)

Se tambaleo en su lugar el aire le faltaba y le costaba respirar. Recibió una patada en la pierna derecha, que lo envío al suelo.

-Cinco.

En el suelo le empezó a patear las piernas y el trasero.

-Seis.

Trato de levantarse pero recibió un golpe en las costillas, que lo tumbó de nueva cuenta.

-Siete.

Se hizo bolita, y recibió una pisada en la altura del hígado.

-Ocho

Recibió repetidos golpes en los costados.

-Nueve.

Solo podía concentrarse en no dejar su postura.

-Diez

Ya no sentía los golpes.

-Once

El golpe de adrenalina, le hizo soltar un golpe al aire.

-Doce

Sentía que la conciencia lo abandonaba. Recibió un último golpe en el estómago.

-Trece.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo levanto. Por unos momentos no supo ni dónde estaba.

-Welcome to mi barrio.

Y entrelazó su manos. Y lo abrazo.

-Ahora eres mi karnal (hermano). -le dijo sonriendo, fue cuando notó que el único golpe que lanzó si conecto. Su nariz sangraba. - Tu brincas, yo brinco. Tú me cuidas, yo te cuido. Ya no caminas solo ahora yo te respaldo.

No sabía por qué pero se sintió feliz. Trato de sonreír, pero el dolor de su torso, se lo impidió. Azrael noto lo que hizo. Su torso negro por los golpes. Salió del cuarto donde estaban y a los pocos segundos regreso. Traía consigo una pomada. Era una pomada especial. Le unto todo el torso, mientras revisaba que no le rompiera alguna costilla. Al ver que solo era un gigante moretón. Lo llevo cargando a otra habitación. Lo sentó en un sillón, mientras le servía destilado de caña con jugo. Básicamente era la primera vez que tomaba, sentía el sabor del alcohol, pero era disimulado por el dulzor del jugo. Le gustó y lo termino de un segundo trago.

Entre copas le contó que significan los pantalones, las camisas, los tenis, los colores que se usan, incluso le dijo que significa el saludo. Lincoln escuchaba atentamente todo. Le fascino el significado de cada cosa. (Perdonen si no pongo el significado pero eso sí esta prohibido).

Pasaron las horas platicando y antes de darse cuenta, era de noche. La euforia de ser un "Sureño" hizo que perdiera la noción del tiempo. Antes de irse paso al baño, quería saber cómo le quedó el torso, aunque ya no le dolía tanto, se lo adjudicó al alcohol. Al alzarse la camisa, su torso no tenía ni una marca. Nada. Se sorprendió mucho. Pero por una extraña razón no le tomó importancia. Al salir estaba Azrael parado con una gran sonrisa y una mochila a un costado. Salieron y subieron al carro.

-Y que tienes en la mochila.

-Es un regalo.- le dijo viendolo de reojo.- Es ropa, tenis, y unas gorras. Son para ti.

Lincoln sonrió, era verdad ahora tenía un hermano.

Fin del Flashback.

Fin del capítulo.

Perdonen la tardanza.

Espero les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
